Augmented reality is used to enhance natural environments or situations and offer perceptually enriched experiences. With the help of advanced augmented reality technologies, for example, adding computer vision and object recognition, the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Information about the environment and its objects is typically overlaid on the real world information. This information can be virtual or real. Augmented reality also has a lot of potential in gathering and sharing tacit knowledge. Augmentation techniques are typically performed in real time and in semantic context with environmental elements. Immersive perceptual information is sometimes combined with supplemental information like scores over a live video feed of a sporting event. This combines the benefits of augmented reality technology and heads up display technology (HUD).
Augmented reality technology allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. In other words, computer generated information may be superimposed on the user's field of view of the real world physical environment to allow the user to make better decisions and to provide an enhanced experience. For example, the augmented reality view may include information related to physical environment, simulations of weather conditions, simulations of traffic flows, upcoming meetings and scheduled appointments, etc. presented to the user, via a display. But, the augmented view may not be personalized for each user profile.
Virtual reality tools have been developed to provide concept visualizations. For example, the advent of sophisticated virtual reality software and other related tools has enabled a more engaging and involved experience for users. Virtual reality tools for video games and gaming experience enhancements have been extensively researched in the recent past. Virtual reality experience typically involves placing the user in an audio-visual simulation of real-world like environment, but most lack the ability to provide interactive and personalized views to a user.
In addition, currently, all businesses are limited by the amount of available physical space. A common approach to this problem is renting or buying real-estate such as a warehouse for temporary storage. Renting or buying additional space is not only expensive, but inefficient and inconvenient as well.
While it is known to use virtual reality software tools and augmented reality tools to enrich user experience, there is a need for a system that provides an enhanced and personalized experience by allowing the user easy access to information and enabling the service provider with tools to enrich their customers' experience. In addition, there is a need for a customizable experience for every user, based on their preferences and profiles.
The disclosed system and methods for presenting augmented reality content to a user, address one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other deficiencies in the prior art.